Sick Days
by writerintheworks'12
Summary: When Quinn gets sick Rachel does everything in her power to make her feel better, but when they are interrupted by a very not invited Finn Hudson things start to get a little tense.


**A/N: Set around senior year if Rachel and Finn had never gotten back together. It's just a quick thing that popped into my head that I thought was kinda funny. **

**Disclaimer: I own nuthin'. Not Glee, Evita, or any of the music that may be used. Also, all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. Still very new to this.**

"Noooo! Rachel just go away!"

A year ago, Rachel Berry would have been mortally wounded by the words that left Quinn Fabray's mouth. But now, she simply smiled and made her way to the blonde. She gingerly sat herself down on the edge of the bed, straightening her skirt primly and turned to the heap of covers and pillows that was Quinn Fabray.

Rachel and Quinn had come to a mutual understanding at the end of their junior year that Finn Hudson was simply not worth the trouble. Swearing off Lima men entirely the two formed a bizarre friendship that had begun to blossom into the best friendship that either girl had ever had. Rachel had relaxed considerably she was more herself with Quinn than she had ever been with Finn.

Quinn for her part opened herself up to an array of emotions and dreams than she ever thought possible. The bickering and fighting had not completely vanished but now it was far more playful than hurtful.

So as Rachel smiled down at the mound of blankets she chose to ignore Quinn's plea for solitude.

"I was told to come and check on you Quinn. A seemingly distraught Santana sent me over to see if you were in fact still breathing." Rachel's grin becoming wider.

"Santana? She's probably hoping you'd find me dead," said Quinn rolling over. Her head and entire body still covered in blankets.

Rachel laughed lightly and scooted closer the blonde.

"That I doubt seeing as she…oh how did she put it?" Rachel pulled her bedazzled iphone out of her pocket, dragging her thumb across the screen to unlock it.

**Hey dwarf, make sure Q isn't dead. I needs me some new shoes and she's my numero uno shopping bitch.-Santana**

Quinn groans and flips over once again, her face peaking over the covers. Her short blonde hair, a muss of tangles, and her button nose pink from the rawness of excessive tissue blowing. Rachel takes in the sight in front of her and sighs. Even when deathly ill, Quinn Fabray is the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

"Well regardless, I came to check on you. Since Santana is a little preoccupied with Brittany at the moment."

"Gross. I don't wanna know."

Rachel moves closer and Quinn groans again smashing her face farther into the pillow.

"Rachel, please go away you're gonna get sick." Quinn's voice muffled by the fluffy pillow, Rachel giggles at the sight.

"Oh please Quinn, I have long gotten over the fear of being infected by the common cold. My fathers have me a slew of vitamins to prevent any sort of contamination to take place."

She leaned forward and gently brushed back some of Quinn's hair.

"Fine. But if you get sick and are forced to have tonsil removal and therefore ending your Broadway career I will not be held responsible," said Quinn looking up into Rachel's brown eyes.

Rachel laughed lightly and gave the girl a wide grin.

"My goodness Quinn, I think Santana is right. You have been spending far too much time with me. You're more dramatic than I am!"

"Am not! I just know that this will one day come back to bite me in the ass."

Quinn shifted and began to pull herself up into the sitting position. As she moved, her tank top was pulled down a little too far in the front nearly giving Rachel full view of her chest. A blush rose to Rachel's cheeks as her eyes fought with her brain to detach her gaze.

In an attempt to distract herself she leaned over and began to fluff the pillows for Quinn's head.

"I brought some of my famous chicken soup," said Rachel as she leant down to pick up a brown paper bag.

"You cook chicken?"

"I pride myself in all matters of culinary arts Quinn. While I find the consumption of live animals to be quite atrocious, I can appreciate the protein and vitamins it offers to human beings."

"You could've just said yes Rach. My brain can't handle your long-winded sentences right now," said Quinn as she reached for the paper bag.

"Oh no you don't. I am here to play nurse. I will be feeding this to you," said Rachel snatching the bag away.

Quinn's jaw dropped but quickly snapped back in place in order to give her signature glare.

"You cannot be serious Rachel that's-"

But Rachel quickly cut off her off by placing a finger on Quinn's lips.

"I most certainly am. Now please just lay back."

Quinn looked down at Rachel's finger that was still gently placed on her full lips.

"Um, Rach."

"Oh. My apologies Quinn."

Quinn could see the blush rushing up Rachel's tanned skin and smiled to herself. She adjusted her covers so she could lean back against the headboard while Rachel busied herself with the soup.

"Okay now open up."

Quinn's eyes went wide as Rachel leaned forward, a spoon in hand.

"Rach seriously this is ridiculous I can totally do this myself!"

Rachel frowned and pulled the spoon back into the bowl of soup.

"Quinn the more you fight it the longer it will take for you to get better. Now please, let me cure you."

Quinn sighed loudly but only nodded. Rachel smiled brightly and Quinn couldn't help but grin at the sight. Rachel had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She decided then and there that she would always be the one to put it on her lovely face.

"Fine, but at least give me the dignity to blow on it myself."

"That's what she said."

Quinn snorted quite unladylike as Rachel merely smiled at her own cleverness.

"God, now I'm beginning to think you've been spending too much time with Santana."

"Indeed. In a surprise turn of events, I think she has found me more than tolerable. She's traded in Man Hands for Hobbit or Mini-Me, the latter of which I find a little offensive."

Quinn grinned as she leaned over and pulled Rachel's empty hand into her own gently making small circular motions with her thumb over Rachel's.

"You're hands are anything but manly and Santana knows that. I've actually had a theory that if she weren't with Brittany she totally would've tried to get into to your pants by now," she said chuckling. Rachel's face went from wistful to disgust in mere seconds.

"Quinn Fabray! That is completely inappropriate and a total lie."

"Whatever. Believe what you want but there is a reason Santana's middle name is not subtle," said Quinn grumbling the last bit, avoiding Rachel's eye.

Quinn's pout was the most adorable thing Rachel had ever seen; she couldn't help herself from teasing.

"I think someone may be a little jealous," said Rachel gently shoving Quinn's shoulder.

"No! I mean…why would I be jealous? You're here taking care of me on my death bed aren't you?

Rachel made a show as if she was trying decide, batting her long eyelashes.

"I suppose you're right. In that case then, open up."

Rachel began to feed Quinn her chicken soup, their eyes never leaving each other's. They fell into a comfortable silence just watching one another until Quinn's phone began to vibrate.

The phone flashed and buzzed obnoxiously on her bedside table. Quinn growled to herself wondering who the hell would be contacting her. As she flipped it open her eyes widen again.

**Hey what u doing?-Finn**

Quinn quickly began to type a response before Rachel could see.

**Nothing. Just being sick remember?-Quinn**

But as she closed it, she saw Rachel's face quirked in confusion.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked dismissively, clearly trying very hard not to care.

Quinn smiled internally a little pleased that Rachel was jealous of sharing her attention.

"No one special. Don't worry about it," she replied, adjusting herself to lean closer to Rachel.

Rachel visibly relaxed, smiling at Quinn's cuddling. The moment was cut short when Quinn's phone went off again. Rolling her eyes, Quinn flipped it open.

**Right. Well I'm comin over in 30 it'll make u feel btr-Finn**

Quinn gasped at his audacity and typed faster.

**No! I told you I'm sick. And Rachel is here taking care of me. I'm fine, don't bother-Quinn**

"Quinn what's the matter? You look nervous."

"Huh?" Quinn looked up and saw genuine concern on Rachel's face. Guilt washed over her when she was met with shining brown eyes.

"I-uh it's Finn. He knows I'm sick and wants to come over." Quinn closed her eyes quickly hoping to avoid whatever explosion that was about to happen. But what came instead was ten times worse.

"Oh… I see. Well I guess I should leave then. I didn't realize you two were seeing one another again."

Rachel began to pack her things but Quinn reached for her arm to pull her back down on the bed.

"It's not like that Rach. I mean it kinda is. He thinks we can get back together but I don't know if want to. I told him not to bother coming because you were here taking care of me already. I swear it's not what you think."

Rachel sat stiff on the bed mulling this over. She was annoyed. No, she was more than annoyed, she was angry. She thought they were both over Finn coming between them, but this dumbass just wouldn't go away. As she thought about it she chanced a glance at Quinn and regretted it immediately.

Quinn's eyes looked so sad and pleading. There was no way in hell Rachel was leaving now.

"Alright. But only if we get to watch what I want."

"As long as it's not Funny Girl I'm game." Quinn smiled in relief moving close to Rachel once more. The brunette grinned and threw an arm over the blonde tucking her under her shoulder.

Quinn grabbed her laptop squeezing it in between them and turned on her Netflix. They scrolled through various selections and finally agreed on _Evita_.

Rachel sighed in content as the movie began to play. Never in a million years did she think she'd be here with Quinn Fabray snuggled into her looking absolutely adorable.

"Try not to sing okay? I've never actually seen this," said Quinn into Rachel's shoulder. She looked up through thick eyelashes and Rachel's heart nearly stopped.

"I-I make no promises Quinn. This is one of my favorites."

As the movie played on Rachel's mind began to race. She was barely paying attention to the movie, even forgetting some of her favorite lines. She couldn't focus on anything but Quinn's consistent breathing, or the fact that her hand was now very close to her own free one.

Friends did this right? Snuggled like this and nearly held hands. All part of normal teenage girl behavior right? Rachel was beginning to panic, should she reach for her hand? Or just let it sit there? But Quinn made up her mind for her. The blonde slipped her slender hand into Rachel's, lacing their fingers together. Rachel thought she might've gone into cardiac arrest but she was shaken from her thoughts when Quinn's thumb began rubbing the top of her hand again. It gave her enough confidence to use her other hand to play with Quinn's short blonde hair.

Time seemed to pass at a blissfully slow place for Rachel, she felt so content listening to Quinn's steady breathing. She didn't think anything could possibly ruin this moment….

_Ding Dong. _

Rachel mentally rolled her eyes. _Of course this would happen, I think something ridiculously romantic and then reality comes to slap me in the face. _She felt Quinn tense beneath her; she shifted over to allow the blonde to get up. Quinn's eyes were a little cloudy and unfocused; she reached up to her face and began to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Her nose scrunched up in confusion at the doorbell. It was absolutely adorable.

"Was that the door?" asked Quinn, her voice husky from sleep. Rachel gulped a little too loudly and nodded her head stupidly. "Mk, I'll be right back." She began to pull the covers off of her but Rachel's brain finally decided to start working again.

"No! Quinn don't be silly you stay here I'll get it."

"It's fine Rachel I can get it. It's not a big deal," argued Quinn but as she started to get up she began to lose her balance and nearly fell face first onto the floor. Rachel caught her by the waist and brought her back to the bed. Her hands had managed to slide underneath Quinn's tank top; the contact seemed to set them both on fire. Rachel felt a blush begin to form on her face so she did her best to back away quickly towards the door.

_Ding Dong. _

"You need to continue to rest Quinn," said Rachel with a small smile. Quinn smiled back at her and began shuffling under the covers once more.

"Kay fine, but hurry back." Rachel's knees nearly buckled at Quinn's words but she managed to nod again and rush down the stairs. She was on cloud nine. _Quinn wants me to come back. She wants me to look after her. Maybe she wants more…_

But her thoughts were put on hold as she finally got to the front door. As she swung it open she was met with the hulking frame of one Finn Hudson carrying a bouquet of flowers and several DVD's. Rachel's heart dropped at the sight of him, she only began to register he was talking when he unceremoniously pushed past her and walked into the foyer of the house.

"Hey, Quinn said she was sick so I brought her some flowers. Carnations, they're her favorite," said Finn with a proud dopey grin.

Rachel could only stare at him with unrelenting disgust. _Carnations are not her favorite you idiot. No one's favorite flower is carnations! She loves orchids you bumbling oaf! _It was all she could do to not visibly roll her eyes at the boy.

"Well, Quinn undoubtedly told you that I was here taking care of her, so no need to come in on your white steed to act the hero Finn," she said through gritted teeth.

"Yea she did, but I figured it'd be cool if I surprised her you know? Being sick and all she couldn't go out on our date so I thought I'd bring it to her."

"You-you had a date?" Rachel asked, her voice rising a little. Her tiny fists began to clench and her nails started to dig into her palms.

"Well no not officially. I was gonna ask her after Glee yesterday but then she went home sick."

Finn began to move towards the stairs and up to Quinn's room but Rachel immediately went into action, running past him taking two stairs at time. She all but burst into Quinn's room slightly out of breath. Quinn raised a perfect eyebrow at her as if to say "what the hell?" but her eyes widened instead when she saw Finn squeeze past Rachel and into her room.

"Hey Quinn, I brought you some flowers. Hope you're feeling better," said Finn with a wide smile. He moved across to the bed and placed the carnations on Quinn's lap. She looked from the flowers, to Finn, to Rachel, and back to Finn. He was still grinning as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I uh-Finn I told you I was fine. Rachel's taking care of me," said Quinn weakly. Her eyes flitted back to Rachel and found the tiny brunette seething at the entrance of her room.

"I know but the more company you have the better. Take your mind off being sick," said Finn as he began to make his way awkwardly onto the bed. Quinn went rigid as he lied himself next to her and continued to smile his gassy infant look.

Rachel for her part was beyond livid. _Who did he think he was coming in and taking all the glory of nursing Quinn back to health?! _Suddenly a tiny voice began to ring in the back of her head that sounded oddly a lot like Santana. _The fuck you doin Berry? Get in there and show Hudson who's boss, don't let him get up on your girl like that, kick his ass! _Yes, that was most definitely Santana.

Deciding that her subconscious Santana was absolutely correct, Rachel set her jaw and made for the empty space next to Quinn. _Two can play at this game Hudson. It's on. _Smiling widely at Quinn, Rachel placed herself next the baffled blonde sending a challenging smirk at Finn who returned it with earnest. _So clueless. _Quinn however, was not quite so oblivious. She tensed the second Rachel made her way onto the bed, successfully being sandwiched between the jolly green giant and Rachel Berry.

**Let me know if I should continue and what you want to see happen. I needs me some ideas **


End file.
